This invention relates to an approved axe in general, and an axe for splitting wood, in particular.
An object of most axes, other than chopping wood, is their use in splitting chunks of wood. Such splitting, is generally done along the grain of the piece of wood. The typical "wedge shape" of wood splitting axes is to facilitate such splitting, by forcing the portions of the piece of wood on opposing sides of the inserted axe apart.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,606 issued Nov. 17, 1981 to Branson teaches a wood splitting axe head which has a slight convex shape on its outside surface. Branson claims a unique mass distribution of the axe head which is to facilitate the splitting of wood.
The prior art is repleat with other designs and the like for enhancing the wood splitting capability of the basic wedge shaped axe. The prior art also discloses sophisticated axe head designs incorporating movable parts which force the opposing portions of the piece of wood apart as the axe head is sunk into the piece of wood.